WALL•E Trivia
can be seen on the left of EVE's head.]] Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from WALL•E. Cameos * The trash cubes that WALL-E makes are the same as the trash cubes seen in Monsters, Inc. * Toy versions of Rex, Hamm, Mike and Lightning McQueen, Barbie's car, the snowglobe from Knick Knack, a Buzz Lightyear lunchbox, are found on Earth, a lot of them in the rotating shelves inside WALL•E's trailer[http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3200/3025441679_e3c047b819_o.jpg via http://pixarplanet.com/blog/walle-fun-facts-and-hidden-things]. * There is a Dinoco lighter on one of WALL-E's shelves. * A Pizza Planet truck is scanned by EVE when she arrives on Earth. * One of the sea turtles from Finding Nemo appears during the credits. * When WALL•E builds a sculpture of EVE from trash, one of her arms is made from the larger luxo lamp from Luxo, Jr. * The paint brush that is one of the EVE sculpture arms that WALL•E builds is the one of of Guido from the cleaning of Luigi's Tire Shop in Cars. * There is a hidden Mickey when WALL•E is playing with a paddleball. * Carl Fredricksen's walking stick can be seen upside down (with the tennis balls attached to the feet) on two occasions. Firstly when WALL•E is about to pull across the magnifying screen the walker is sitting behind the iPod. Secondly, when WALL•E falls down from the ceiling of his truck (after being knocked there by EVE) he collides with the walker. * Additionally when WALL•E falls from the ceiling the unicycle from Red's Dream is visible to his left. * The mechanical mice on the Axiom are classified REM-E, which is a reference to Remy, the main character in ''Ratatouille''. * The scooter Skinner uses to pursue Remy in'' Ratatouille is seen in the garbage on Earth. * An item has a Leak Less logo on it. In-Jokes *Auto's override directive is A113, a recurring code in Pixar films. Other trivia * This is the first Pixar movie to feature live-action recording, which is for the advertisement for the Axiom and the appearances by Shelby Forthright, CEO of Buy n Large. * In one of the scenes when EVE is shut down, WALL•E is seen playing the video game Pong on an Atari 2600. * Every day, WALL•E watches ''Hello, Dolly! on an iPod. * When leaving Earth on the probe ship, WALL•E crashes in Sputnik-1, the first Earth-orbiting artificial satellite. * On Earth, EVE scans a space capsule similar to the Command Module of the Apollo program spacecraft, with the difference that it has the BNL logo on it. * When Auto shocks WALL•E in order to take back the plant and GO-4 watches, this might be a spin on the near-final scene from Star wars: Return of the jedi where Darth Sidious shocks Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader watches, but in this version, Vader (GO-4) doesn't save him. * The music that plays when the Captain finally gets up on his own two feet is Strauss' "also sprach zarathustra, Op. 30 - Sunrise," which is commonly known as the theme to the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Approximately 125,000 storyboards were created for WALL•E. Most Pixar films have between 50,000 and 75,000 storyboards. The WALL•E story team usually consisted of 6 artists, growing to 10 during peak periods and down to only 3 near the end of production.The Storyboards of WALL•E * The Teaser Trailer for WALL•E Contains music from the 1985 film "Brazil". The Music was done by Michael Kamen, who was due to do the music for The Incredibles, but died before it was finished. * The Blue Danube can be heard when the Captain is checking if the settings of the Axiom is unchanged. Sources Category:Trivia Trivia